A Night on Voyager
by MuseandMe2
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay find themselves alone on Voyager after the ship is attacked by the Vidiians not long after their arrival in the Delta Quadrant. During their forced confinement under siege, Chakotay tries to convince his new captain to get to know him even better than she already thinks she does...
1. Chapter 1

Janeway made a lap around the bridge and greeted each crew member as she began her duty shift. It had been quiet for the past several weeks and the crew was enjoying the lull as the nice break it was from their recent scrapes. They were still adapting to their arrival in the Delta Quadrant and grateful for the momentary smooth sailing on the long trip home.

She walked down the steps and took her seat next to her First Officer. They had only worked together a few short months but they had quickly developed and settled into an easy rapport. "Good Morning, Commander."

"Good Morning, Captain. Sleep well?"

"Too well. I'm afraid I might get used to this pleasure cruise."

"I wouldn't say that. I don't think we're beyond Kazon territory yet."

She nodded and checked her computer. Her eyes ran down the daily logs and reports. "B'Elanna has the diagnostics completed already?"

"I told you she was the best engineer I know. But, at the risk of contradicting myself, she's going to need a little excitement to work off some of her pent up energy lately. We didn't have this much quiet on my ship."

"Well, I'm sorry this isn't the Maquis, Commander."

With a smile, he said, "Are you?"

She returned his grin and said, "I'm taking you back home. What more do you want?"

"Not to testify at my trial?"

"I plan on giving evidence on behalf of all of the former Maquis."

"My heart skips a beat," Paris interrupted. "For the prosecution or for the defense, Captain?"

Janeway straightened in her chair. "I don't see your reports here, Mr. Paris. Is there something I should know?"

"I'll handle that, Captain," Chakotay said.

"See that you do."

Voyager jerked and was rocked to the side. It's lighting and terminals flickered on and off.

"What was that?" she demanded.

Paris' fingers flew over his console. "I have no idea."

"Well get one, Mr. Paris. Now!" She stood up and moved to Harry's station.

"Captain," Tuvok said. "I'm reading Vidiian ships. Two of them coming fast."

"Shields up!" Chakotay said.

"Not responding!" Harry called.

Voyager was rocked again and the captain fell to the floor. Springing up, she said, "Report!"

"We've been hit by an energy weapon," Tuvok said. "It's disrupting the weapons array. They're locking on. We're being boarded, Captain."

"Security teams to…"

The turbo lift doors flew open and two Vidiians stepped out with weapons firing. Tuvok was taken down immediately as was Paris. The bridge security team engaged the intruders as Chakotay went for his weapon and the captain.

Harry was next to fall along with most of the other bridge crew. Chakotay got off two shots before he pulled himself and the captain down the corridor and away from the bridge.

"What are you doing?" Janeway said.

"Regrouping," Chakotay answered. He pulled her aside into a Jeffries tube and sealed the door.

"Is this what you do in the Maquis? Turn and run? Open that hatch. I have a ship to defend."

"Relax. These are scout ships. It will be a while until the real trouble starts."

"You do realize this is my ship and I am still the captain?"

Chakotay's eyes danced with hers. "Of course, Captain."

"Good." She hit her combadge. "B'Elanna, report."

"Engineering is secure, Captain. We were able to put up force fields."

"Excellent. The bridge is overrun at the moment but the Commander and I are about to remedy that."

"Understood. What the…" An explosion sounded in the background and the comlink went dead.

"B'Elanna! B'Elanna! Janeway to Engineering, respond!" No one did and Janeway went for the hatch.

"Don't!" Chakotay grabbed her hand and pulled her back. His hand went over her mouth before she could protest.

Footsteps sounded outside as the aliens walked into the corridor. "You have everything?"

"The ship is ours. The crew is being offloaded as we speak. We should be complete within five minutes. We've also secured access to Engineering."

"Good. This will make an excellent haul for our research. Do you have the captain?"

"No. She was not in Engineering where I expected her to be."

"Find her if you can and add her to the holding labs."

"You would like us to search?"

"No. There is nothing she can do alone. We have most of what we came for."

"Shall we destroy the ship?"

"No. Leave it. Others may want to investigate this technology. Their doctor is useless. Mere programming. The ship will keep until the others decide its fate."

Their footsteps faded away as Chakotay's hand slipped from her mouth. "My crew," she whispered.

"We'll get them back."

She pushed him away. "This is your fault. We could have stopped them. Instead, you hid…"

"…like the smart officers we are. If we hadn't, we'd be on our way to those labs now too."

"We'll wait until they leave the ship. Then we'll make our way to Engineering and see if we can beam everyone back on board and get out of here."

Chakotay wiped beads of sweat from his face that had formed in their close quarters. "They've turned off environmental controls."

"Probably conserving the ship's energy. Let's get to my quarters. We can access all of the ship's systems from there without bumping into any lingering guests."

Chakotay nodded and followed behind.

Within an hour, they had arrived near the hallway their individual quarters shared. Chakotay held an ear to the wall and then quietly slid the hatch open and jumped out. He helped the captain down and she walked to her door and keyed in her entry. Her doors slid open and then quietly closed behind them.

"Well, I never want to do that again," she said. "I much prefer the walk here."

Before Chakotay could respond, a noise sounded outside the door. He drew his weapon and pointed it at the door as Janeway quickly sealed the entryway with her keypad. Some scuffling and erroneous beeps from the outside keypad clearly indicated frustration on the part of the attempted intruder. An energy blast sounded against the door and Chakotay gripped his phaser more tightly. The captain drew hers and waited until the sound of footsteps walking away quieted their nerves.

Janeway put her phaser down and checked her computer. "One in this section and nine more scattered throughout the decks."

"They left guards," Chakotay said.

"Appears like it." She made a few more taps on her console. "I've got them locked out of the ship's main systems. They won't be able to use sensors."

"Good. So if we stay quiet, they won't even know we're here."

"Looks that way. Two scout ships off the port bow. I guess they're going to take their time leaving." She looked over at her First Officer. "At ease, Commander."

Chakotay relaxed his grip on his phaser and slowly lowered it. "We need to make sure they can't gain entry."

"I have the door sealed. They won't get in any conventional way."

"Good. Then we wait." He looked around. "I like what you've done with the place."

She smiled as she sat down at her desk. "You've never been in here before."

"No, but I've been to plenty of Captain's quarters and this is the nicest one yet."

"Really?"

"Yes. You haven't done a thing to it. It's almost exactly as it was issued to you. Don't you ever just relax?"

"Voyager is a new ship, Commander. My first mission went a little longer than I thought it would. Interior design was not exactly a priority."

"Well, it should be." Chakotay walked over to a table that held pictures of her fiancé Mark and her dog, Molly. "Family?"

"My fiancé, Mark, and my dog, Molly, who I told him he could handle for just a few days."

"Remind me never to sit for you." Chakotay placed the pictures down. ""I didn't know you were engaged."

Janeway met his dark eyes. "It's not a subject that's come up. Did you leave someone behind like that?"

Chakotay walked over and sat down in a chair near her desk. "No. I've never been that involved with anyone."

"No one? I doubt that. You want me to believe you are a true mercenary, then?"

"Freedom fighter," he corrected. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Now, I am getting my crew and my ship back and we are going home."

"I meant about your relationship." The captain didn't answer him. "I'm sorry. If this is too personal..."

"No. It's a good question, Commander. I…I just don't have the answer yet."

"I understand and it's Chakotay. It seems more appropriate to talk to a friend by name rather than an officer when discussing personal lives."

She nodded. "Yes, I suppose so. So how about you? You've never been that close with anyone?"

"I guess I just haven't met the right girl."

"You will."

"Yes, I will."

"No one has peaked your interest?"

"Maybe there's been one…"

"One?"

His eyes swept over her. "Point made, Captain. Let's change the subject." Chakotay rose and patted his knees. "What are we going to do when our visitors leave? You have a plan?"

"Yes. We go to engineering and captain the ship from there. We find out where our crew is and then go get them."

"All alone? No back up?"

"Are you frightened, Commander?"

"Excuse me?"

Janeway stood up. "Voyager is more advanced than the Vidiian ships. They are more focused on their version of medicine rather than the technology they fly with. We can overpower them easily especially with the element of surprise."

"Go in hard with guns blazing."

"We take our crew back and then jump to warp. They'll never know what hit them."

Chakotay grinned. "Classic Maquis maneuver."

"Classic Starfleet attack pattern…"

Chakotay held up his hand. "Please don't quote the book to me. I know it by heart."

"If that we're true, you wouldn't have thrown it away so easily."

Chakotay's smile faded. "You know I had reasons to do what I did."

Janeway walked around her desk and stood in front of him. "I'm sure you did. It was a flippant remark, Commander. I apologize."

"You're going to turn me into the authorities as soon as we make it home, aren't you?"

Janeway nodded. "Yes. In seventy-five years, you may trade all of this for a warm cell and hot meals."

"Is that where you think I belong?"

"I think you lost your way. But, I also think you found it again with my help. And I hope you'll realize that the longer you wear that uniform."

Chakotay unzipped his jacket. Stripping it off, he tossed it on the floor.

Janeway glanced at the discarded clothing. "Or maybe not." She looked up at him and said, "I think you're afraid to be the man you really are."

Chakotay's eyes grew dark. "Is that what you think, Captain? You haven't known me for very long."

"Long enough. When you're in close quarters like we are, you get to know people better than they'd like you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, Chakotay. And what I observe in you is a man with a good heart who tried to do the right thing in a very wrong way."

"You think the Maquis are wrong?"

" Wrong in their methods. I think they are a group of individuals who have the best of intentions to right a grievous wrong but we all know where that usually leads us."

Chakotay's eyes swept over her again. "I'd be careful about making assumptions, Captain. I've studied you too."

"Oh? And what have you decided? Do you plan on leaving? Or mutinying? I'm afraid we're fresh out of crew to help you accomplish that."

"And you are fresh out of crew to defend you." He stepped into her personal space. "I'd be very careful about your next words to me."

Janeway studied her First Officer's angry expression as he stood there in his sweat stained t-shirt. "So much pent up anger, Chakotay. You keep it close to you like armor. Like you'd be letting yourself down without it. It is the one thing holding you back from who you truly are."

"I could the same about you with your Starfleet rules and regulations. You don't even know what real passion is about. I'm actually surprised you recognize it at all, Captain."

Janeway stepped back as his words stung. "You don't know enough about me to make that judgment."

"Those were my words."

"I think this conversation is over. I apologize if I overstepped, Commander."

"You didn't overstep. You were just testing yourself."

"Testing?"

"Yes. You wanted to see what it would be like to give in and actually play with some of that passion you admire in me so much."

"I didn't say I admired it."

He took her by the shoulders. "You do admire it. You admire it so much it frightens you." She tried to step out of his grasp but he held her tight. "If you're going to play the game, Kathryn, you may as well play it well."

He bent down and his lips seared hers with a full blown kiss. He tasted her with his tongue as he sought more. She tried to push him away but he held her close taking what he wanted. Her resistance faded as she allowed him to do so. It surprised him and he stopped and pulled back. A resounding slap against his cheek sent him back further.

"How dare you!" she said.

Chakotay wiped his mouth and rubbed his cheek. "I'm glad I did. You enjoyed that. You wondered what passion was like. Now you know."

Janeway marched over to her desk. "You'll be in the brig as soon as this is over."

"For seventy-five years?"

She picked up her phaser. "Unless I decide otherwise."

Chakotay chuckled. "You enjoyed every bit of that and you're welcome." He held up his hands. "But I do apologize. I never thought the right circumstances would present themselves this soon. I may kiss a few Vidiians before this is over."

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Commander."

He leaned over her desk. "I think you're a beautiful woman behind that title of Captain and there is no hidden agenda here other than it's been a long time for me and I know for you too."

"There will be no fraternization among the officers."

"For seventy-five years? That's a long time, Captain. You may want to rethink that."

"If I do, it won't be with you."

Chakotay nodded and stepped back. "I'm sorry to hear that. But I won't take it as your final word."

"Yes, you will." She placed the phaser on her hip. "And try to repair your male ego another time. We need to focus on getting our crew back."

Chakotay looked at her computer screen. "It looks like they haven't moved much since the last time. We may be in here a while." He watched her set to work.

"Make yourself at home, Commander," she said. Pointing a finger, she added, "With the amenities only."

Chakotay sat down in the chair beside her. "I really am sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable on your own ship and especially not in your own quarters."

"We'll discuss it later. I'm sure Tuvok would love to hear about it for his report."

"A report that goes where? Starfleet is seventy-five years away."

Her hand banged the desk. "Stop saying that!" She took a deep breath. "Do you think I don't know that, Chakotay? Do you really think I don't know how deeply I've affected everyone with my decision? About what I've done to my ship and my crew?"

"Captain, you're not responsible…"

"It's my ship. It's my crew. I'm responsible. And now they're getting prepped for god knows what but we all know it's something they won't survive. I can't keep letting them down. I won't."

"Captain, look at me. It's not your fault. The same thing happened to me. Remember? I'm the reason you're even here. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"No, I won't. But do you blame you?"

"No. I got caught in an alien's bad choices. None of us are responsible for that. Besides, you at least still have your ship."

"You sacrificed your ship to save us."

"Yeah I did." His dimples returned. "So maybe I'm not such a bad guy after all." He watched her return to work. "You asked me a question a while ago about if I ever felt anything towards anyone before. The answer is yes."

Janeway's fingers stopped. "Then you did leave someone behind?"

"No. I think I found someone when I got to where I didn't expect to be." She turned to him. "I found you, Captain. And, with all due respect to Mark over there, if you were mine, I don't think I'd ever let you leave my sight."

"Commander…"

"Chakotay. And I heard loud and clear that you're not ready to move on and I get that. But, you hear this. We're going to be out here a long time. Possibly the rest of our natural lives. And I don't want to live it alone. And if you never get to that point, I confess I don't understand that, but I will respect it. I'm just glad I had a moment to see what it would be like. I had to take that much from you. And I apologize for it. It came at your expense, Captain, and it won't happen again."

Janeway listened but could only nod as she turned back to her computer and her plan now to distract herself from his words and her racing thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Janeway rubbed her neck as she reviewed her plan one more time. Her eyes blurred as she stared at the monitor. The scent of coffee tickled her nose as Chakotay laid a fresh cup on her desk.

"There is another cup waiting for you at the table over there along with some soup. I figured it would do the trick to lure you over to eat something."

She took the cup and took a long sip. The hot liquid felt good as it slid down her throat. With a sigh, she said, "I needed that."

"Any changes?"

"No." She shook her head. "No movement at all. I need these people off my ship so I can get my crew back."

"The scout ships are still here."

"Yes."

"Please, come and eat. The crew is safe as long as they are on that ship."

"There is a transport ship that is about twenty four hours away."

"You're able to monitor their transmissions?"

"Yes. We have twenty four hours to waste before it's show time."

"And then we execute your plan, Captain?"

Janeway smiled and said nothing.

Chakotay matched her grin. "You just be sure you keep up your end. I take out half. You take out your full share too."

"I'll take out more, Commander."

"No, you won't."

She chuckled at his sudden serious expression and walked over to the table. "Thank you for this." She noticed a new blanket resting on her sofa and flowers in vases placed on several countertops. "You redecorated."

"I decorated, period." He walked over and held out her chair. She sat and he soon followed across from her.

"It's very nice. Thank you, Commander."

"Chakotay. Your friend gave you a home."

"My friend." She picked up a spoon and made quick work of the tomato soup and hot bread. "This is very good. I don't think I've ever had this recipe before."

"You haven't. I just programmed the replicator today with how to make it."

"You are a cook too?" Her eyes narrowed. "What else don't I know about you?

He pulled a bottle from the ice bucket. "This. From my own personal stash."

Janeway glanced over at the door. "How did you get that in here?"

He poured two glasses of the ale and said, "Well, actually this is the replicated version of my personal stash. The real thing is better. We'll break that out later."

"This is strange," she said. "My entire crew is imprisoned outside my viewport and we're celebrating."

"It's not a celebration. It's preparation. I work better with fuel."

Janeway felt the cool liquid burn her throat. She coughed. "This is not synthehol."

"I would never waste my replicator rations on anything but the real thing."

She put the glass down. "We need our faculties about us if we are going to do this tonight."

"Twenty four hours from now. You'll survive." He saluted her with his glass and drained it. "What?"

She studied him for another moment and said, "You're fascinating. On one hand, you are a nurturer literally making this a home. On the other hand, you are a warrior throwing back before a battle."

"It's a skirmish. You said yourself, we can overpower the Vidiians quite easily."

"Yes but it's best not to be overconfident. No back up, remember? If one of us is caught or injured…"

"…the other is fully capable of getting our ship and our people back according to the plan. It just may take a bit longer." He poured another drink. "But if you think you'll slow me down…"

Janeway sat back and crossed her arms. "The captain is in this seat. Not yours."

"As you keep reminding me. But it doesn't make you invincible." He stood up and moved his seat close to hers. "You know you're not alone in this or anything else, right?"

Janeway felt the effects of the drink muddle her thoughts for a moment. Shaking her head, she said, "I know that, Commander."

"Chakotay." He put a hand against his t-shirt. "No uniform."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you. If I didn't, you wouldn't be on my ship."

He moved close.

"Com…Chakotay…"

He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're not alone. Not in anything. Not through this and not through whatever else we encounter out here. You are never alone with me here."

Janeway couldn't help the lightness his words brought to her or how grateful she was for them to be said. She touched his arm. "Thank you."

He felt her caress against his bare skin and leaned close. Their second kiss started with the same intensity as the first. His liquid courage emboldened him while it uninhibited her. She relaxed under his touch and allowed the kiss to go deeper. He moved over her and she felt him embrace her in his arms.

Pulling back, she said, "I can't…"

He stopped her words with another kiss and picked her up from the chair.

"No," she said.

Chakotay laid her on the sofa and sat back.

"I said no!" She sat up and looked at him.

"I heard you. I'm not touching you."

"Not anymore."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"What did no mean?" She brushed away a loose strand from her upswept hair. "Is this all a game to you? Tell me, do you try and seduce all of your superior officers?"

"You read my Starfleet file. What do you think?"

"I think you're pushing boundaries just like you did in the Maquis." She grabbed the new blanket and threw it at him. "I understand old habits die hard but just because we are in a unique situation with rules you believe shouldn't exist…"

"I never said that."

"Then what is this?"

"I did what I did in the Maquis because it was the right thing to do. And I see you trying to do the right things and doing them but losing yourself in the process. And if that revelation scares you, then get over it. I hate watching you take care of everyone else and not yourself. It's a whole new level of suffering I've never seen before."

"I am not suffering, Commander."

"Do you know what it's like to watch you day in and day out on that bridge blaming yourself and trying to put it all back together all by yourself? You need help. No one pulls off anything well without help."

"And having sex with you helps me do that?"

"You have no idea." Chakotay rubbed his face. "Look. I told you how I feel. I was honest with you. If you can't reciprocate, than at least be honest with yourself. Be human every once in a while. That's all I want."

"What kind of a girl do you think I am? This behavior and fraternization may have gone in the Maquis but not on my ship." She tried to stand up but he pulled her back down.

"It didn't happen on my ship either. There was no one there that meant anything to me like you do. So what kind of a guy do you think I am? And for the record, I think you are the kind of girl who enjoys having someone appreciate her. I'm not being forward because I have an itch to scratch."

"I don't believe you."

Chakotay opened his mouth to reply but stood up and walked away without a word. Silently, he cleared away the dinner plates.

"Chakotay?"

"You're not ready. I know that now. It won't happen again, Captain."

Janeway noticed he didn't even look at her as she rose and replaced the blanket. Silence filled the air. After a few minutes, she said, "I just don't want to feel like I need to watch you every moment we're alone."

He bottled the ale. "And I don't want to be watched. I said it won't happen again and it won't." Their eyes finally met. "At least not by my invitation."

She glanced away and returned to her desk to check the monitor. She shook her head. "Still there."

"We can't do anything until tomorrow. If they stay up all night, they'll exhaust themselves and this will be easier than we thought. I'll take the first watch. I'll wake you if I see them leave."

"No. I'll stay here."

"Captain…"

"I said no, Commander. If you want to rest, and I suggest you do, you know the way to the bed."

"Not the invitation I wanted." Chakotay walked over to the sofa and moved the pillows. Unfurling the blanket, he laid down.

"That's not very comfortable," she said. "I said you may take the bed."

"It's my turn to be uneasy here."

"Chakotay, that's a poor punishment. Trust me, I can do better and I will once this is all over."

He smiled as he closed his eyes. "The things you say to me, Captain. Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Janeway listened to the rhythmic breathing of her First Officer as he slept. Her monitor hadn't changed and she replayed the day's events in her head. Losing her ship and crew so fast and to such an unimpressive military opponent shouldn't have happened. Shaking her thoughts away, she took her cup of coffee and moved over to a chair by the sofa.

Her eyes swept over the man sleeping there. She had always admired the good looks Chakotay brought to her eye but he also did something else. Something much more important that excited her even more. He challenged her. He challenged her orders but supported them in their entirety. He challenged her crew but helped them in any way he could. He challenged his authority but yielded it whenever the situation called for a hero. And now he challenged her on the most basic and intimate level. And it appealed to her immensely.

Many months ago, she didn't even know the person lying before her. Now it upset her to think of him not by her side every day. And he knew it and he had put it in her face tonight.

She glanced at the picture of Mark she kept on her side table. A picture she put out to inspire her to return to him. But now that picture filled her with guilt. Guilt at even thinking she'd prefer someone else and so quickly. The isolation and desperateness of her situation threatened everything. And the man available now was pushing her to envelop it. She couldn't. To do that would be to lose herself and her crew couldn't afford that loss. Or could she?

"Captain?"

His voice startled her. "Chakotay, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No." He sat up on his elbow. "It's time I took the watch."

She nodded silently but did not move.

Chakotay stood up and shook out the blanket. "Here or would you rather sleep in your bed?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I understand what you were trying to do tonight." She paused and added, "You scare me."

"You would scare me too if I was engaged to another." He folded the blanket and said, "I'm not going to apologize for stirring that up. I know this is selfish but I'm very happy I met you and this happened. And our reality together now is that we may never see our home again."

"And because of that you want me to act on my feelings? Now?" The hunger in his eyes made an answer unnecessary. She stood up and took the blanket from him. She placed it on the sofa, walked into her bedroom and disappeared.

Chakotay sighed and walked over to the monitor. He reviewed her most recent draft to retake their ship and sat down. As he fumbled with the console, he heard her voice come from behind.

"Chakotay?"

He turned and saw his captain dressed in a sheer silk nightgown. Her pale skin was flattered by the rose colored fabric. Her hair was down and hung loose like spun gold down her back and across her bare shoulders.

He swallowed. "Captain?"

"Kathryn."

Chakotay cleared his throat. "This is…"

"…what you wanted?"

He sat up straight in his chair and said, "Is this what you want?"

Her smile faltered but she quickly regained her composure. "Yes, but this never happened and will never happen again with my crew aboard ship."

Chakotay stared. "Okay, so for a little while you're willing to throw away…"

"Did you mean what you said tonight or not? We have 10 hours before that transport ship gets here or less if I come to my senses."

Chakotay sprung from his chair and took her in his arms. He bent her back as he kissed her. His tongue quickly found hers and they shared each other's tastes as they embraced. His hands tangled in her long hair as he gripped her tight. "Kathryn."

She ran her hands over and then under the t-shirt he still wore. His golden skin rippled with muscles that she felt flex underneath her touch. Pulling the fabric up, she panted into his mouth.

He sensed her need and pulled back only to strip his shirt off. As he discarded it, he took in the woman before him. She was beautiful. Her eyes filled with lust and longing and her body showing its full arousal through the thin fabric of the gown she still wore. He needed to help her with that.

Before he could, she threw herself against his bare chest and let her tongue lap at his most sensitive areas. Her intimate kisses almost unnerved him right then and there. Forcing her back, he took a moment to appreciate her aggressiveness and then decided to meet it with some of his own.

She cried out as he swept her up off her feet into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Here, she had done a better job of creating a mood as he noticed the lit candles she had placed in anticipation of his obvious reaction.

Laying her on the bed, he moved atop and buried his face in her neck. His tongue trailed along her ear and throat. She whimpered and his hands dropped lower finding the spot he needed most of all. He was a bit surprised to find nothing under the thin gown and eagerly went to work pleasuring her with his fingers. She bucked underneath him and then rode his ministrations until finally she arched and cried out into his ear.

Chakotay smiled as he felt her spasms and gently stroked her through them.

"Oh please," she gasped. "Please."

He drew back to let her recover a bit. As she struggled to calm her racing heart and breath, he slowly drew the gown down her body. He let his hands roam further as he skimmed it away eliciting more gasps and sighs from her mouth. Once she was fully naked beneath him, he pressed his still clothed lower body into her. She felt his need and her hands quickly went to loosen him from his own clothes.

Chakotay stilled as she freed him and her exclamation at what she saw made him chuckle. His smile quickly dissolved into his own rapture as she stroked his long length and grasped him within her warm hands.

"Kathryn." His hips bucked.

"Sssshhhhh," she whispered. She leaned forward and trailed her tongue for just a moment until he jerked away.

Trying to find the words, he gasped, "Another time."

Her own smile was soon lost as he laid her back and spread her legs beneath him. Feeling her dampness still, he looked into her eyes and she nodded.

"Please, Chakotay."

With one quick movement, he entered her and she cried out. He filled her completely, too much, and she whimpered.

He stilled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she hissed. "Oh please make me more okay."

Chakotay chuckled again and began thrusting in earnest. His grunts joined her cries of delight as they moved with one another in perfect unison. Their challenges had been met and they were literally milking each other for everything they could get as they struggled for a clear winner.

She came again and Chakotay tightened his hold on her now thrashing body. Their sweat mixed as their skins slipped together with the increased movement. Chakotay's breathing became erratic as he pushed and pulled harder within her tight warmth.

"Yes!" she said.

Chakotay came with a guttural growl and collapsed on top of her. Her fingers stroked through his hair as his lower muscles contracted and he filled her. "I love you, Kathryn. Oh, I love you."

The warm feeling she was basking in chilled. And her breathing, once slower, speeded up again. She did not answer, only held him tighter as he lay spent over her. With a kiss against his cheek, she let her hands drift lower and massaged his back. Her mind raced in the afterglow. Now what trouble had she gotten herself into and how would things ever be the same again?


	4. Chapter 4

As Chakotay lay sleeping in her bed, Janeway quickly changed into her uniform and walked back to her desk. The shadowy figures of the Vidiians that had lined the corridor for the past several hours were gone. She caught her breath and reached for her phaser. A quick scan showed Voyager was devoid of all life forms except for the two in her quarters.

Unsealing her door, she sprinted out of the room and headed to the turbo lift. "Engineering." The lift rushed her to the appointed deck. Janeway rushed to the console and began inputting the coordinates that would jump her ship to warp at a moment's notice.

Once she prepped the ship's computer, she began scanning the scout ships for her crew. They were all there. Every single one of them. With a smile, she started the command sequence to bring them home. Energizing the transmission, her main engineering staff began to materialize around her.

B'Elanna's stunned expression greeted her. "Welcome home," the captain said. "Now, jump us to warp and let's get out of here."

B'Elanna hit the console and Voyager's engines kicked into gear and shot the ship away from the Vidiians. A cheer went up from the crew as the captain smiled.

"What took you so long?" B'Elanna asked.

Janeway patted her chief engineer on the shoulder and walked back to the lift. Calling for the bridge, she arrived in moments and welcomed back her team. "Any sign of pursuit?"

"None, Captain," Tuvok answered.

"Good. Make sure we're not surprised by them again."

The lift opened and Chakotay walked out fully dressed in his uniform. Janeway gave him a slight nod before taking her captain's seat. He walked over and sat down in his own command chair.

As he looked over, Janeway jumped up and announced, "Mr. Tuvok, I'll be in my ready room. No disturbances except the usual."

"Aye, Captain," the Vulcan responded.

As she disappeared, Chakotay stood and said, "I think I'll give her a hand and make sure she comes up for air."

In her room, Janeway stared at the large pile of padds on her desk. A cup of freshly replicated coffee sat untouched by her side. She was lost in thought until the sound of her doors opening roused her and she looked over with an annoyed glance. "I said…"

"We heard you." Chakotay walked over and stood in front of his captain. "But I didn't hear you just twenty minutes ago when you decided to go off on your own."

"I didn't need your help with no one else on board."

"They could have recognized your movement and taken you as well."

"And how would you have stopped that?"

"Did we not have a conversation about you doing things alone and not doing them?"

"It was not a conversation, Commander. It was an offer. One I will take you up on when I need to."

"Does that extend to sex too?"

Janeway slowly stood up to face him. "Get out of my ready room. Now, Commander."

Chakotay stood his ground. "No. You can throw me out yourself. You like to be a lone ranger." He threw out his arms. "Show me out yourself."

Her eyes danced with his for a moment. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You know what I want. I…"

"Don't say it!"

Chakotay stepped back and held out his hands. "What? That I care about you?"

"Don't." She rubbed her eyes. "Last night…"

"Last night was one of the best nights of my life."

"It'll never happen again, Commander. And had I known..."

"What? That you would enjoy it so much?"

"Don't flatter yourself!"

"I didn't have to. You said it all to me just a few hours ago!"

"You said more!" Her breath caught and she turned away. "Please, just go."

Chakotay took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips. "I meant what I said, Kathryn. And for the record, I don't expect you to feel the same way or say it back. If that's what you're angry or feeling pressured about, you don't have to."

"I know you meant it."

"And that scares you."

"Yes." She looked up at him and said, "We have to sit next to each other for seventy-five years. Can you do that knowing this will never happen?"

"I don't know that and neither do you."

She nodded. "Oh I do know that."

"Six months ago, you had a very different life. Now you have one you couldn't have imagined. And you will have another different life the more we travel on our way home. Things change. You'll change."

"Don't wait for something to happen between us because it won't, Commander."

Chakotay walked away and stared out of the viewport for a few minutes before turning back. He looked at her for a long moment before he strode over and took her in his arms. Bending over, he muffled her protests until she finally surrendered to his kiss.

He pulled away still holding her face in his hands. "I love you, Kathryn. I am not taking that back. I will wait for you. Seventy-five years or seventy-five days. But I will wait. And there is nothing you can do about that. You can't control it, Captain. At all. And if you let yourself go with what you feel, you'll enjoy the ride home and be a better captain for this crew with me than you will ever be without. That's truth."

She couldn't catch her breath as she was overwhelmed with his passion, both physically and emotionally. She shook her head.

"Don't!" he said. "Don't do that. You care about me. That's all I ask right now. I'll wait for more."

"You may never get it," she said.

"Yes. I will. Computer, seal the door. No overrides." The computer beeped its acknowledgement of his order.

The captain tried to pull away. "What are you doing?"

Chakotay smiled and said, "Pushing you over the first hurdle."

"No, don't touch me!"

"That's not what you said to me last night."

"Chakotay, I mean it. Don't…" He smothered her words with kisses. "The crew…Please…"

He walked her over to the viewport and they both laid down on the couch without much effort. Her protests dwindled as his hands moved over her body along with his lips. As he trailed along her neck, she whispered, "Please don't do this in here."

He stopped and moved over her. "Relax. The faster you let me love you, the faster you can get back to being captain." He moved to take off her jacket but she held his hands firm. "Leaving that doesn't really work for me."

"Yes, well it's not all about you, is it?" Her eyes dared him to challenge her further.

Chakotay pulled away. "You haven't slept all night. You need to go back to your quarters and get some rest."

"So you can join me? That isn't rest."

He smiled. "I wasn't planning on joining you." He stood and held out his hand to help her up. "To bed, now, or I call the Doctor."

She hesitated until he nodded towards the door. Crossing her arms, she said, "I can't go. You sealed us in."

"Computer, unseal ready room door." A series of beeps acknowledged the command. "Pick up one padd on the way out and I'll report you to medical."

She sighed in frustration before turning away and marching out the door. Chakotay followed her and took his seat on the bridge as she left.

Paris turned and said, "Did you send her to her room?"

"Yes, I did."

"You must have threatened her with a Doctor visit." Paris chuckled and swiveled in his chair. "So what exactly did you and the Captain do during our brief captivity?"

"Plan to rescue you and bring you home. You're welcome."

Paris studied his First Officer. "You know…"

Chakotay leaned over and said, "Fly this ship, Paris."

Paris nodded. "I hope you got your alone time with her," he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I see the way you look at her, Chakotay. You have my blessing and most of the crews'."

"Well, now that I have your permission, my day is complete." He sat back and pointed to the view screen. "Eyes on the stars, Pilot."

Paris chuckled and turned around. "Aye. Aye, Commander."


	5. Chapter 5

The captain tossed and turned in her bed. She had managed a few hours of sleep before her racing thoughts woke her from her slumber. She sat up as she heard the doors to her quarter slide open. Jumping up, she hovered her hand over her combadge to call for security just in case but she had a feeling she knew who her visitor was.

"Chakotay."

He stepped into her bedroom. "Tuvok has the bridge. I'm officially off duty and so are you. The crew is making trips to sickbay for a well being check just to be sure. But, there are no reports that the Vidiians did anything but scan and hold everyone against their will."

"Better to be safe than sorry. Thank you for ordering that."

"You're welcome, Captain."

They stood in silence. His eyes swept over the blue satin gown she was wearing. It perfectly matched her eyes. She noticed his look and shivered under his gaze.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Do you mind waiting out…go in the…I'll get dressed…" She watched her First Officer step close until he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

She licked her lips. "We can't do this, Chakotay. I've gone over and over it and, yes, we can have fun now but when it's over…"

"Who says it ever needs to end?"

She crossed her arms. "How many relationships have you entered into that lasted?"

He smiled. "You first."

"That's not fair, Chakotay. I was at least engaged. Twice."

"Twice? Who did I miss?"

She glanced away and said, "I don't want to talk about that."

"I see. So someone walked away from you and that's why…"

"No!" She walked over to her bed and fondled her sheets. "He was killed before we could…"

"I'm sorry," Chakotay said quickly. "I just thought maybe…No wonder you're so skittish about us. Every time you meet someone they get taken away from you." He took a step towards her. "I'm not going anywhere, Kathryn."

She laughed. "We've been together; thrown together, because of circumstance for only a few months and you just decide you want a lifetime commitment from me. Can you not see how crazy that is? And besides, if we do this and have some fun, what do we do when it's not as fulfilling anymore and we still need to sit next to each other on the bridge every day? That won't work."

"You're the Captain. If you get jealous, you can start putting any woman I show an interest in off the ship."

"That's not serious, Chakotay."

"I am serious. Very serious." He walked over. "I'm very serious about you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I know you're it for me."

"That's flattering but it's not just your decision."

"I said I'll wait. I just need you to trust me to take that leap. Why do you want to waste what could be a lot of happiness between us? Stop punishing yourself."

"Stop saying that. I'm not doing that."

"Yes, you are. And I'm not going to let you." He caressed her bare shoulder. "And to answer your question, I won't stay on a ship with tension between the Captain and First Officer. You can remove me as your right hand and I can go report elsewhere on the ship. Or, maybe I'll find a nice planet and make a new home there if you really want to get rid of me."

"I would never do that to anyone on this crew. I think I've done enough."

"See? That right there. That's punishment." He pointed at her. "Stop it."

She took a deep breath. "You would give up command and do what?"

"Help B'Elanna in Engineering. She could use a steady hand and she'd enjoy giving me orders."

She laughed. "I believe you'd do that too."

"I would. You have my word." He bent down and kissed her. She accepted the kiss and he felt her relax under his touch. "Now, that we have that settled…" He moved her to the bed and they both collapsed down on the sheets. He moved over her but she pressed against him and he allowed her to roll on top of him.

Her wicked grin sent a shiver through his hot body as she slowly undressed him from his uniform. As she peeled away the layers, she nipped and licked and kissed each body part as it revealed itself to her. Finally discarding the last of his clothing onto the floor, she settled herself atop his naked form.

"Kathryn," he said.

"Ssshhh…"

His hands moved to draw her gown away from her body but she pushed them away. Sliding down his chest, she moved her mouth over his nipples and pulled eliciting sharp gasps. His pleasure made her bolder as her tongue licked its way down his body. Capturing him in her mouth, she slowly repeated her suckling and his hands twisted in her long hair as she bobbed up and down giving him wave after wave of pleasure.

"Kathryn," he gasped. "Please…please stop…I can't…"

She let her tongue bathe underneath as she slowly pulled away. She looked down into his dark eyes. They were hazy with lust and passion for the small woman on top of him. She moved over his body and guided him in. He slipped easily into her wet body and she teased him with short shallow moves. His hands grew more desperate as he tried to pull her down onto him.

"Kathryn, please."

"Please what?" she whispered. She leaned over and buried her mouth in his neck slowly licking her way up to his ear as her hands moved across his chest muscles.

"I can't…" he pleaded. With a growl, he heaved his lower body up to fully meet hers and she gasped. He took advantage of her momentary stillness and rolled her underneath him. Holding her down on the bed, it was his turn to smile as he said, "Now, you're mine."

His hips pulled away and then savagely thrust towards her again. She now thrashed with desire and passion as he filled her again and again. "Chakotay! Please…"

"Oh no," he said. "You didn't allow me mercy. So now, you'll receive none as well."

Kathryn struggled to breathe as his thrusts came fast and furious inside her. She met him with each one until she was lost in the contractions and spasms of her own pleasure. It overwhelmed her and she cried out for him to stop as tears leaked down her cheeks. "Chakotay!"

He grunted and drove deeper into her as his own passion also became too much. He exploded inside filling her again and again. Their heavy breaths comingled as his sweat dripped down.

"Kathryn."

"Chakotay." She traced the design of his tattoo as she struggled to come down from her peak. He moved slightly within her and she winced as more sparks of pleasure shot through her.

"I love you," he said. He kissed her and added, "But you don't have to…"

She placed a finger against his lips to quiet him. "I…I think I love you too."

She thought she saw tears form in his eyes as he lowered his face to kiss her again. His body instinctively thrust a bit more until she finally pulled herself away and he slipped out.

"I love you," she said.

"You don't have to mean that right now."

"I know but I…I think I do."

Chakotay kissed her face. "Then you're ready to try this?"

"Yes, Commander. But don't brush up on your engineering manuals just yet."

"Aye, Captain." He moved over her again and started to guide himself back into her folds.

"Chakotay, I can't. Not yet. How can you even…"

"You said you couldn't before and look how far you've come. Literally." He heard her hiss as he filled her body once more. "I promise I'll be gentle. You and I can do anything together. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

She sighed as he moved within her once more and she wrapped herself tight around him. This night on Voyager had changed her life and she knew now that she really would never be alone again.


End file.
